Lady
Lady is a small purple magical engine that lives on The Magic Railroad. She had payed many visits to The Island of Sodor and wagreer visits are enjoyed by the other engines and rolling stock, Thomas in particular. She Lives on The Magic Railroad and is owned by Burnett stone and Lady is known by Mr. Conductor and Junior: She tries escaping when Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge go on the Magic Railroad. Bio: She used to pull holiday trains to and from London in the late 1800s. By the turn of the century her usefulness was limited with the arrival of bigger and stronger engines brought in to place her and her colleagues. She found a new lease of life working as a station pilot at London Victoria, but as the first world war came around she was once forced to step down due to her lack of strength compared to newer engines. She was kept in storage for a time until she was called to the North Western Railway on Sodor as a spare engine. She arrived around the same time as a brand new young tank engine from Brighton who was bought in to serve as the station pilot at Vicarstown. Throughout the war, Lady took it upon herself to tutor the youngster with handling coaches, moulding him into an effective station pilot. She came to care very much for the tank engine and became something of a mother figure to him, she even gave to him the name "Thomas" after the Vicarstown stationmaster who lost his life during a nighttime air raid. When the war ended she was called back to London and had to say goodbye to Thomas, but left assured that he would do fine. After being restored in a shed at London Victoria again, she was prompty restored and sent to work for the newly formed Southern Railway, where she soon found herself running a branch line from Sidley to Bexhill West Station, which had the nickname "Shining Time" by the local townspeople. She continued to run this line single-handedly all the way through WWII and Nationalisation in 1948, before she finally retired from the branch line and replaced by a standard class 2 in 1952. Other Coming Soon... Basis: Lady's Prototype is Unknown - She is Not Particularly Based on any Engine. Persona: Lady is a purple magic engine who lives on The Magic Railroad and helped Thomas defeat Diesel 10 and his minions. History: In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Lady was seen when Thomas first arrived into The Magic Buffers. She was later chased by Diesel 10 and P.T. Boomer went with her away; She later went to Sodor with Thomas where her face was visible, Mr. Conductor and Junior were pleased, She later appeared in Calling All Engines! with Rusty in Thomas’s dream. In ThomasWoodenRailway YouTube fanmade series Lady makes more appearances then she did in the real life T.V. Series. Specials: * Lady the Lost Engine. * The Legend of Diesel 10. * Sodor’s Last Stand. * Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Calling all Engines Gallery Images43.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Protagonists Category:Steam engines Category:Magic Railroad engines Category:Visiting engines Category:2000 Category:Magical engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Engines with Lamps Category:4 Wheels Category:Female Engines Category:Females Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Purple Category:Engines Category:Coal Category:Television Only Category:2014 Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:2000-2011 Category:Retired in 2015 Category:2014-2015 Category:Retired Items Category:Folklore Category:No 14 Category:Other Railway Category:Visitors Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1805 Category:1918 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Battery Powered Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:Purple Engines Category:Gold Category:Gold Engines Category:Wooden Railway Category:0-4-0 Category:Faceless Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:No 2 Category:No 3 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Rear Magnets Category:Learning Curve Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:No Face Category:Battery Powered Engines Category:Faceless Engines Category:Engines that Have Lamps Category:Model Series Characters Category:Model Only Category:Limited Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Category:DVD Packs Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:TV Series Category:Purple Characters Category:Purple Vehicles Category:Girl Category:British Railways Category:Television Series Category:Female Vehicles Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:No XIV Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:TV Series Only Characters Category:Purple Faceless Characters Category:Purple 2000 Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Purple Items Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Female Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Unnamed Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Purple Bufferbeams Category:Female Characters with Faces Category:Female TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Female Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Television Series and Railway Series Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:TVS Characters Category:BR Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:Magic Railroad Category:TV Series On Rail Category:TVS Only Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:Items with Faces Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Television Series Railway Series Magazine Annual Book and Merchandise Only Characters Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise